


Three More Months - A Prequel to 'No Homo, But'

by ReeLeeV



Series: No Homo, But - A Trilogy [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Just three more months… Three more months until Hyunwoo graduates. Three more months until he moves out of his parents’ house.Only three more months of hiding his love for another boy…





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Hyung_ ~”

Kihyun’s breath hitches after the sigh. He leans his head to the side, giving the older better access to the area. His head begins to spin at the sensation of the boy’s hot lips pressing against his cool skin, leaving a wet trail of love bites along his nape. His hands travel down from his boyfriend’s chest to the waistband of his jeans, and pulls at them almost demandingly.

“How long did you say we had until your eomma got home?” Hyunwoo asks softly, a hand sliding along Kihyun’s calf to the growing gap between his legs and resting on his inner thigh. Kihyun makes a small whining noice in his throat, harsh reality popping his bubble of ecstasy.

“Not long enough,” he admits, causing the older to pull away from his work and pout a little. Kihyun chuckles breathily, cooing teasingly at the expression despite his own disappointment. Hyunwoo moves away from the younger, breathing deeply as if to clear his head. Kihyun stares up at the ceiling of his bedroom, working hard to push away those lusftul thoughts that come up whenever he’s with his boyfriend.

“We’d better get started on homework,” Hyunwoo mumbles thickly, pointedly avoiding Kihyun’s gaze. “Then, at least, we’ll seem like we’re doing what we’re supposed to.” Kihyun purses his lips at Hyunwoo’s tone. He sits up and crawls across his bed to sit behind the older, and wraps his arms around his middle. He kisses Hyunwoo’s shoulder, sighing a bit in exasperation.

“Sorry, hyung,” he murmurs against Hyunwoo’s sleeve. “We just need to be patient for a little longer. Your living arrangements for when you move out are all settled. We just need to wait three more months. That’s all.” Hyunwoo leans back against Kihyun, smiling gratefully at the younger’s reminder.

“I know, Kihyunnie,” he replies softly, a hand coming up to rest atop Kihyun’s clasped fingers. He kisses the younger’s cheek, and then sighs with a heavy heart. Kihyun knows the sound all too well, and it causes him to tighten his hold around the older.

“I love you, Hyunwoo,” he says, his voice a bit softer than usual. Hyunwoo chuckles, his smile growing a bit wider.

“I love you, too, Kihyun-ah.”

 

“About time you joined us at the big boys’ table,” Minhyuk teases, waggling a brow at Jooheon and Changkyun.

The two freshmen glance at each other, rolling their eyes simultaneously at the older. Kihyun can’t help but chuckle under his breath at the typical behavior. Those two have been inseparable since infancy, but have seemed to grow even closer ever since they began high school… Kihyun honestly wouldn’t be too surprised if they decided to take the next step in their relationship before too long.

“Leave them alone, hyung,” Hyungwon sighs tiredly. He pokes at his food with a pout before pushing his tray away with an air of finality. “They couldn’t very well have sat at a table full of upperclassmen the first day of school, after all. They had to wade the waters a bit.”

“Wade the waters,” Minhyuk says with a shrug, “make out in a bathroom stall all lunch period. Same difference.” The statement causes Changkyun to choke on his drink, and Jooheon immediately begins patting his back consolingly. Both glare at their hyung, which only causes him to cackle.

“Honestly, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun finally interjects, pouting in defense of Changkyun, his favorite dongsaeng, “give them a break. Not everyone’s as slutty as you were during _your_ first year of high school.” It’s now Hoseok’s turn to choke at this. He blushes wildly as he glances over at his newly-acquired boyfriend, eyes mere saucers on his face.

“Kihyun-ah!” Minhyuk gasps defiantly, being entirely too overdramatic for the slightly-younger’s taste. Kihyun merely shrugs, popping a carrot into his mouth.

“It’s true…”

“It’s not as if I did anything more than date around…” Minhyuk pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It still gave you a reputation,” Kihyun goes on, despite Minhyuk’s defeated demeanor. Hyunwoo silently puts a hand on his knee, reeling him back a bit. Kihyun sighs, shaking his head at himself as he realizes what he’s said.

Minhyuk’s reputation around the school has always been a touchy subject for him. Everyone thought him to be the easiest boy to get with in the entire school, partly because of all the people he’s dated and partly because of how touchy he is with people. Though, their group knows the truth. Even though he and Hoseok are sexually active now, Hoseok is the only one Minhyuk has ever been with like that.

“I’m sorry, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun mutters, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. He sets a gentle hand on his same-age friend’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean it, you know that. I—”

“It’s okay, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk mumbles, glancing over at Kihyun with a small smile. Kihyun finds himself smiling as well, and they both nod.

Kihyun looks over at his boyfriend, eyes shining gratefully for his silent help. Hyunwoo merely squeezes Kihyun’s knee in return, conveying through action how it’s something he never needs to thank him for, because he’ll always be there to do it.

 

Hyunwoo returns home later that evening than he should, having spent the afternoon and some of the night at Kihyun’s again. Both his parents’ cars are in the driveway, and he has to steel himself against the questions he knows will come before entering his home.

The air in the house is oppressive, making the teen feel like he can’t even get a proper breath in through his lungs. He silently takes off his shoes as fast as he can, eager to hide out in his room until dinner.

“Son Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo winces at the familiar voice. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be so lucky.

Clutching his bag tightly, he enters the dimly lit living room. He bows deeply to the older man sitting on the couch, gulping nervously.

“Good evening, Appa,” he mumbles, shuffling from foot to foot. His father glances up from his newspaper, and takes in the appearance of his son with a scrutinizing gaze.

“You’re home late. And your tie is loosened.” Hyunwoo licks his lips anxiously, doing his best to not immediately move to straighten it. Kihyun and he had gotten a bit more intimate than usual, what with the younger’s woman working double shifts tonight. He’d have honestly stayed the night, but Kihyun had basically kicked him out to get some schoolwork done.

“It got warm outside today,” Hyunwoo finally says, making sure to keep his tone even, “so I loosened it a bit after school.”

“Where have you been all night?”

“I was over at Kihyun-ssi’s, with Hoseok-ah and Minhyuk-ah,” the boy answers, rattling off the usual story. Used to, he’d leave the others out of this, but his parents have been suspicious of Kihyun ever since an argument he’d had with the older man one dinner over equal rights… His father ‘hmmph’s under his breath, straightening out his newspaper.

Hyunwoo takes this as his cue to leave. He quickly goes up the stairs and into his room, sliding down to the floor against his door with a relieved sigh. He closes his eyes as he leans his head back against the door, trying to calm his racing heart.

Despite the lack of suspicion for Hyunwoo’s true reason for being so late, the teen still can’t help but feel the adrenaline that comes with almost getting caught. He stuffs his hand into his bag, grabbing for his cell as he gets up only to throw himself onto his bed.

“Hyung?” Kihyun asks, sounding a bit confused to hear from him so soon. “Is… everything okay?” Hyunwoo can tell from his voice he means something more like ‘Was your appa a total ass when you got home?’ Hyunwoo chuckles, unable to keep himself from smiling at his sweet love’s concern.

“Everything was okay,” Hyunwoo assures him. “I thought for a second… but never mind. I’m just being paranoid.” Kihyun is silent for a moment, and Hyunwoo can almost see him chewing on his bottom lip in thought.

“Maybe…” Kihyun begins, sounding more hesitant than Hyunwoo has ever heard him sound. “Maybe it’s time to tell them. I mean, you’re nearly out of the house anyway, so—”

“I can’t,” Hyunwoo interrupts, shaking his head adamantly. “I’m not risking it until I’m out of this house.” Kihyun sighs on the other end.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Kihyun says, “but I just don’t think that’s right. Even if they kick you out, my eomma would be more than happy to have you stay here, and—”

“Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo mutters, smiling as he figures out the perfect way to distract him from the subject for now, “I had a lot of fun today…” Kihyun pushes out an amused breath, and Hyunwoo is pretty sure he’s shaking his head.

“You’re such a handful, hyung,” Kihyun finally sighs. “If anyone knew how much I had to put up with…” Hyunwoo chuckles at this, a smile coming to his face so easily some might have said he was crazy.

He can remember before he and Kihyun had decided to go down this path with their relationship. He’d never thought he could be this happy, even with having to hide everything from his family. But, as Kihyun constantly reminds him, they’ll finally be able to live out in the open soon enough. Then, he’ll have everything he’s ever wanted.

When he can finally walk down a street holding Kihyun’s hand, then his life will be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Kihyun-ssi,” Boyeon says, leaning against Kihyun’s locker with a slimy grin. Kihyun’s eyebrow quirks up a little in a prompting manner, eager already for the end of this conversation. Choir practice had lasted longer than it was supposed to— _again_ —and it’s made him late for a meet-up with Hyunwoo.  The older is probably at his house right now, being treated to his eomma’s special ‘ _I’m already planning on where to rent your tux for your marriage to my son_ ’ tea.

Not that it’s ever been confirmed that they’re dating as far as she’s concerned, but she’s always had a certain intuition for these things. She could tell Hoseok and Minhyuk would get involved almost a year before the two even realized they were gay. But, Kihyun isn’t too worried about it. It isn’t as if she’d say anything to Hyunwoo’s parents about it.

“A couple friends of mine are having a party this Saturday…” the upperclassman goes on, crossing his arms over his chest. Cockiness just ebbs off him in waves, and it sets Kihyun’s teeth on edge. He shakes his head, already able to tell where this is going.

“Sorry, sunbae,” Kihyun tells him, straightening up with a tired sigh, “I’m busy.” He then turns on his heel, fully intending to leave the room. Boyeon, however, clearly has other plans. He moves to stand in front of the younger, and sets an outstretched arm against the wall behind his dongsaeng, effectively trapping him against the wall.

“Then,” Boyeon says, lowering his voice, “why don’t you come over to my place tonight? We can… run over our parts for our next performance, or something.” Kihyun presses his lips together, straightening up his own posture defiantly.

“I have plans tonight,” is all he says. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go.” He does his best to keep his voice even, despite his growing aggravation. This guy has been on his case for over a month now, trying to get him to go to parties and impromptu café dates. No matter how many times Kihyun tells him he isn’t interested or that he has plans, Boyeon just keeps at it.

“You know, Kihyunnie,” Boyeon sighs out, setting his teeth on edge, “I’m getting tired of this hard-to-get act.” He loves it when Hyunwoo calls his name in such a cute tone, but when Boyeon does it, it sounds perverted and twisted.

“It isn’t an act, sunbae,” Kihyun tells him. “I’ve told you before that I’m with someone, and we’re very happy. So just stop all this already.” His temper is beginning to get the better of him, he knows, but he’s just had about enough of this. All he wants is to leave this room and get home to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, well I haven’t seen this mysterious someone of yours all year,” Boyeon murmurs, leaning in so close his breath tickles Kihyun’s nose. “So, either you’re making up this guy, or he goes to a different school.” He then sighs, shaking his head as he adds, “Besides, _Kihyunnie_ , I told you to start calling me ‘hyung’.”

“I reserve that title for people I actually like,” Kihyun tells him coldly, unable to keep from rolling his eyes. He scowls, shaking his head at the upperclassman. “It doesn’t matter if you’ve seen them or not, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m _not available_.” He glances towards the door, hoping to find some neutral space to glare at to help keep him calm, but then spots a most welcome sight indeed.

“Hyung!” Kihyun calls, face breaking out into a brilliant smile. He squirms out of his predicament as quickly as possible, his bag halfway off his shoulder by the time he manages to reach Hyunwoo. He grips tightly onto the strap of his bag to keep himself from reaching out to take hold of the older’s hand. Hyunwoo’s eyes, though, aren’t on the younger. They’re glued to a place just passed Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun glances back, pursing his lips upon realizing Hyunwoo is low-key glaring at Boyeon.

“I figured your practice ran late,” Hyunwoo mutters, his voice thick and his gaze unreadable, “so I came to walk you back…” Kihyun has to fight back a sigh, knowing his boyfriend had totally misread that situation.

“Come on,” Kihyun mumbles, brushing past Hyunwoo as he readjusts his hold on his bag. Hyunwoo ‘hmmph’s under his breath, and Kihyun can’t help but note the way Hyunwoo stays a few steps behind him.

 

“It wasn’t what it looked like, you know,” Kihyun says, wincing at his own words. They’re almost halfway back to his house, and neither have said a word the whole way. He’d been trying to think of the best way to approach this subject, what Hyunwoo had walked in on… He knows from the older’s view it looked incredibly questionable, but if he could only just explain it…

“So that guy _wasn’t_ flirting with you?”

“He was,” Kihyun concedes, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “but I was trying to get away. I was on my way out when he trapped me, and—”

“Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo interrupts, his voice a bit lower than usual, “you don’t have to explain yourself. It’s not that I thought you were cheating on me or anything, I just don’t like the idea of another guy hitting on you.” Kihyun sighs deeply. He’s always appreciated how Hyunwoo just says what he wants whenever asked, but his bluntness now only makes him bristle. He’s still on edge after having to deal with Boyeon, after all, and now Hyunwoo’s mood, which he knows is merited to an extent, is only making it worse.

He then remembers Boyeon’s comment about not ever seeing Hyunwoo. He _was_ right, of course. Because of the clandestine nature of their relationship, they haven’t even risked being terribly affectionate at school before. The only ones that really know about their relationship are their friends. So, of course, Boyeon hasn’t seen any evidence of Kihyun being in a relationship…

“Maybe if we didn’t hide, this kind of thing wouldn’t happen.”

It takes a moment for Kihyun to realize he’s even spoken. He’d meant to only think such a thing, but he realizes he’d done much more than that when Hyunwoo stops walking. He whirls about to face his boyfriend, his mouth slightly agape at his own slip-up.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” he says immediately, closing the distance between them and taking his hand in his own. “I didn’t mean it, you know that. I’m just agitated after having to dodge Boyeon-sunbae again. You know I don’t mind waiting to tell people until you move out.” Hyunwoo doesn’t meet Kihyun’s eyes, which only makes the younger feel worse. The sound of approaching footsteps rounds a nearby corner, and Hyunwoo immediately pulls his hand out of Kihyun’s grasp.

Even though it’s something that’s happened before, Kihyun can’t help but take it personally in their current situation.

“I’ve gotta go,” Hyunwoo mumbles. He doesn’t even wait for the younger to respond before pulling his bag higher onto his shoulder and moving on down the sidewalk.

Kihyun’s gaze falls to the pavement, mentally cursing himself for being so thoughtless.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow,” Minhyuk’s voice on the other end of the call comments. He whistles low for extra effect, not exactly helping Kihyun’s nerves. “You really screwed up, Kihyunnie…”

“I know that, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun sighs out. He rubs at his eyes with his free hand, trying to collect his thoughts.

“You need to apologize.”

“I know that, too.”

“So how’re you gonna do it?”

“I don’t know!”

Kihyun sighs again in exasperation. He presses a finger to his temple, hoping to ebb off the oncoming headache.

“I’m sorry,” he says, sounding incredibly defeated. “I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just been a shitty afternoon.”

“I know, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk assures him, his tone much gentler than usual. “Look, I know I’m pretty lucky with Hoseok. I mean, I couldn’t imagine having to hide my relationship with him for anything. Could you _imagine_ me keeping that kind of secret? I don’t think so!” He chuckles at his own joke before continuing. “I’m pretty impressed with how long it took you for you to start complaining about it, honestly. But, you knew this was something you’d need to deal with when you got involved with him.”

“It isn’t even that I’m really annoyed with it, I don’t think,” Kihyun defends. “I’m willing to wait as long as he needs. We _all_ know how his father is…” Minhyuk hums in confirmation, and a grave air overtakes the conversation. His father is a bit notorious in their community for being an activist _against_ equal rights, and has made many a public speech about the debate. They don’t particularly know where his eomma stands on the issue, but it’s pretty safe, to them, to assume that her beliefs aren’t too far off from her husband’s.

“Then what is it?”

Kihyun stares up at his ceiling in thought, shaking his head as he hasn’t the faintest idea. Minhyuk hums on the other end, clearly aware of his same-age friend’s inner struggle.

“If I were you,” Minhyuk says, “I’d figure that out before I see Hyunwoo again. You know, so you can explain when you apologize.”

“I’ll do my best,” Kihyun chuckles. “Thanks for listening, Minhyuk-ah. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Minhyuk tells him. “It’s not as if you haven’t coached me a million times over through my troubles with my little tokki.” Kihyun laughs, this time agreeing with the older. If he had a dime for every rant Minhyuk had gone through about Hoseok before they got together, he’d be a very rich teen indeed.

 

Kihyun chews on his lip anxiously as he presses the dial button to call Hyunwoo. They haven’t spoken since Kihyun had put his foot in his mouth, so to speak, and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. It’s been eating away at him, and now it’s kept him up for the past hour.

“Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo answers, his voice thick and slow. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Kihyun holds his breath, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. He mentally curses himself for his own thoughtlessness. Of course he’d have awoken the older, it’s so late. He hadn’t even realized the time before now.

“Sorry, hyung,” Kihyun says, rubbing at his face with his free hand anxiously. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I… I didn’t know it was so late.”

“It’s fine,” Hyunwoo assures him. He seems to hesitate before asking again, “Are you okay?”

“I,” Kihyun says, sighing a bit. “I just wanted to apologize. You know, for what I said earlier.” Hyunwoo goes silent at this, and Kihyun can tell he’s struck a chord. The older had probably forgotten in his dreams what had happened between them earlier. “I didn’t mean to say it. I was just so aggravated with Boyeon and choir and—”

“But you meant it,” Hyunwoo interrupts. There’s no anger in his voice. In fact, there’s no emotion at all. That’s how Kihyun can tell the older is truly angry with him. He falls silent, unable to argue with that. Hyunwoo sighs heavily, and Kihyun almost regrets calling so late at night.

“If you want to break up because of this,” Hyunwoo says, his voice low, “then I’ll understand. I know you deserve better than this, than having to live in the shadows. I’ve always thought so.”

“Hyung, no,” Kihyun tells him, adamantly shaking his head as he sits up in surprise. Not that the older can see his reaction, he knows, but maybe he can feel it somehow. “That’s not what I want at all! I _want_ to be with you, Son Hyunwoo. All the waiting in the world is worth that single moment when we can finally walk around in the open, holding hands and being together. I love you. I’m not letting you go for anything.” There’s a relieved sigh on the other end, and Kihyun can’t help but smile.

“I’m so happy to hear that, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo tells him. “I love you, too.” There’s a pause, and Kihyun listens hard on the other side. The air has grown tense in under a second. This only happens when Hyunwoo’s father is in the vicinity.

“Your appa outside?”

“Yeah.”

Kihyun has to bite back a sigh at the single-syllable response, at how typical of a response it is whenever Hyunwoo’s appa is around.

“You think he heard you?”

“No… No, I don’t think so.”

“Just in case,” Kihyun says, “I’ll let you go now. It’s late anyway. You’d better get some sleep before class tomorrow.” Hyunwoo hums, and then ends the call a second later. Kihyun groans in aggravation. He tosses his phone to the side, relaxing back into bed.

 _It’s worth it for him_ , Kihyun tells himself. _We’ve waited this long. What’s another three months compared to that? It’s nothing. We’ve got this. I’ve got this._ He sighs, silently adding, _Anything’s worth it for him…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hyunwoo awakens the next morning with dread in his heart. He doesn’t know exactly _why_ this ominous feeling has filled him from the get-go… but it’s absolutely refusing to be ignored. It fills his limbs with molasses, making his movements much more sluggish than usual as he slumps around his room to begin getting ready for the day.

 

He trudges down the stairs as quietly as possible, his ominous mood not exactly helping his mindset when mentally preparing to deal with his father. It’s something he always has to do, or else he knows he’ll slip up and say the wrong thing. Even though he and Kihyun have been going out for little under a year now, it isn’t any easier to lie to his parents about the relationship.

Oddly enough, his father isn’t at his usual place at the dining table. Hyunwoo doesn’t question it, though. He merely counts his lucky stars that he doesn’t have to field a pre-school interrogation before leaving, and exits the house as fast as he can.

 

After a typical bus ride with Hoseok and Hyungwon, full of selfies and sarcastic jokes, the boys arrive at their all-too familiar school. Hyunwoo is glad to nearly be done with this, if for nothing more than to not have to walk these halls anymore. His whole life feels like a rut, has for months now. The only thing that’s been able to pull him out of such awful feelings lately has been—

“Hyung!”

A gentle smile breaks out over the oldest’s face as Kihyun runs up to meet them at the gate. Hoseok coos at his dongsaeng’s behavior, and stays back to tease. However, Hyungwon, who can easily see the couple wants some time alone, pulls Hoseok along with the reasoning of going to find Minhyuk. Hoseok willingly goes along with this, overly delighted to go and find his beloved boyfriend. Kihyun chuckles at the two before pulling Hyunwoo past the gate, back out onto the sidewalk.

“Good morning, aga,” he tells him softly, leaning up on tiptoes to place a chaste kiss against his hyung’s cheek. A deep red blooms across Hyunwoo’s face, and a goofy smile comes to him despite himself.

“You’re in a good mood this morning,” he observes, reaching up to nervously rub the back of his neck. Kihyun shrugs, a playful smirk dancing across his lips.

“I just realized something when I woke up…” Kihyun says vaguely. Hyunwoo raises a prompting brow, not quite sure what the younger is alluding to but still feeling as if he should know. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his front teeth, and clicks his tongue at his boyfriend. “Honestly, hyung,” he teases, “you’d forget your own head if it weren’t already on your shoulders. It’s about this weekend…” Hyunwoo takes only a second more to realize what the younger is talking about.

“Sorry, Kihyunnie,” he chuckles, instinctively moving to grab onto the younger’s hand in silent apology. “My head hasn’t really been with me this morning…” Kihyun’s smile turns to a concerned frowned as he steps even closer and studies the older’s eyes.

“What happened?” he asks instantly. Hyunwoo hums as he shakes his head, squeezing his love’s hand reassuringly.

“Nothing,” he replies. He then sighs, smiling a little as he adds, “So, what are we going to do for our anniversary tonight?” Kihyun hums, a brilliant smile brightening up his expression once more.

“I was thinking…” Kihyun muses aloud, his eyes flicking up to the clouds. “My Eomma is working the graveyard shift this Friday night, so _maybe_ , if you can get away, I could cook us dinner and we could watch that crappy-looking action movie you’ve been bugging me about, and you could sleep over…” He winks at Hyunwoo then, the implications of what’ll happen when he sleeps over apparent between them both. Hyunwoo shifts on his feet, very much liking the younger’s idea. It’s simple, but also absolutely perfect.

“Sounds great to me,” Hyunwoo assures him. Kihyun’s smile grows impossibly wide, showing off the dimples Hyunwoo loves and adores, and it’s all he has in him to keep from kissing him right then and there.

“Great,” Kihyun comments. He squeezes Hyunwoo’s hand, but then quickly drops it as the last wave of kids come approach the school. Boyeon is among them, and he, of course, sights Kihyun immediately. He winks at the younger and blows him a flirtatious little kiss. Hyunwoo bristles at this, but luckily Boyeon doesn’t seem to notice. They both wait until the crowd has passed before stepping closer to each other once more.

“See you at lunch?” Hyunwoo asks, his voice a bit lower than usual. Kihyun nods, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. He’s just about to turn and leave the older to it, but Hyunwoo does something completely unexpected. He grabs onto the younger’s wrist, and pulls him close for a kiss just long enough to steal his breath away. As Hyunwoo pulls back, Kihyun can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic display.

“See you at lunch,” Kihyun verbally affirms. He grasps Hyunwoo’s hand tightly for only a second longer, and then forced himself to walk away. Though, he can admittedly still feel the older’s eyes on him. A feeling that, granted, isn’t at all unwelcome.

 

Unbeknownst to them, a young man just around the corner is currently on the phone.

“Hello,” he says as the woman on the other end finally picks up, “my name is Lee Boyeon. I’d like to speak with Mr. Son.”

“May I ask what this is concerning?” she asks cordially, and Boyeon can’t help but chuckle.

“It’s about his son.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hyunwoo manages to forget the awful feeling he’d awoken with throughout the day. Lunch, of course, helps immensely, as it’s the only time of the day he gets to see Kihyun. Being a senior, he doesn’t really get any classes with his boyfriend, or any of his other friends, for that matter. It’s the only thing he regrets about it being his last year.

When Kihyun invites him over after school as he always does, Hyunwoo surprises them both when he declines. He isn’t sure why, but he feels as if he should get home as soon as he can. Something is definitely amiss, but he isn’t sure what. Granted, part of him is screaming to steer clear of his home, but he knows that won’t do any good. It could even make matters worse by worrying his mother to no end as to his whereabouts.

“Call me later, okay?” Kihyun asks, hovering by the school gate with Hyunwoo. The older keeps a watchful eye out for his bus, but it seems the driver is late, as always.

“Of course,” he tells the younger, smiling benevolently. Kihyun chuckles, though the smile doesn’t seem to ease his nerves. Hyunwoo can’t help but sigh, knowing he’s made his boyfriend nervous with his own foreboding mood. He’s tried to ease his mind however he can, but it hasn’t worked in the slightest.

“Come _on_ , Kihyun-ssi,” Minhyuk interjects with a tired sigh, shaking the shorter by his shoulders. “Let lover-boy go so we can start our walk back. My eomma has sworn to murder me if I’m late getting home _again_ tonight. Do you really want my blood on your hands? Do you just love me so much you want me to haunt you for the rest of your life?” Kihyun rolls his eyes at his friend’s typical dramatics, and gives Hyunwoo an apologetic smile.

“I’ll talk to you later,” he mutters to his boyfriend. He leans up on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Minhyuk then tugs him away by the wrist, earning a sigh of annoyance from Kihyun. Hyunwoo merely chuckles, and waves at them as they depart.

“Text me, Moongie~!” Hoseok shouts after them, earning a hum of acknowledgment from the younger’s retreating back. Hyunwoo chuckles knowingly, though he doesn’t move his eyes from watching Kihyun leave him.

 

Hyunwoo know something is wrong the second he gets home. He fidgets with his bag strap as he takes off his shoes and leaves them at the door. He pokes his head into the kitchen, but his eomma isn’t there. The only sounds in the house is his own breathing, and he dares to hope that his parents are just working late tonight.

It’s a hope that’s dashed a second later.

“Son Hyunwoo,” his father’s voice calls from the living room. The sound causes Hyunwoo to jump slightly. It’s deeper than it should be, and tenser than he’s ever heard it before. It sets Hyunwoo’s heart racing a million miles faster than it should. He slowly steps into the living room, and greets the man with the typical bow.

 _Just play it cool_ , he tells himself, the irate energy in the room not helping his nerves in the slightest. _There’s no way he knows_.

“Good afternoon, Appa. How was your—?”

“I got an interesting call today,” his father interrupts. Hyunwoo’s gaze flicks over to the paper his father is typically reading right now, but it lies beside him clearly untouched. The sight causes the teen to gulp with dread. “It was from one of your classmates… Boyeon, I think his name was.” Hyunwoo visibly bristles at this, knowing this is anything but good.

“Boyeon isn’t—”

“I wasn’t finished.” Hyunwoo bows in apology, though it doesn’t seem to do much to appease his father. The older man clears his throat, and shifts in his seat ever so slightly. He drums his fingers against a knee, one of his feet tapping impatiently against the hardwood floor.

“He says he saw you kissing someone today, talking about a date night this Friday. He says that the person you kissed was a boy… Yoo Kihyun, no less.” Hyunwoo becomes frozen where he stands, all his nightmares coming to fruition at once.

 _Just deny it_ , Hyunwoo tells himself. _He’ll believe me if I just deny it._ However, the words get stuck in Hyunwoo’s throat and absolutely refuse to come out. _Deny it… Say it isn’t true. Say you don’t even have any classes with that prat. Just say_ —

“So you aren’t going to deny it?”

His father sounds almost hopeful when he asks this, as if begging him to lie, but Hyunwoo can only stare down at the floor in shame. He can’t bring himself to outright lie to his father, no matter the circumstance. He can’t force himself to deny his love for the shorter male, even though he knows it’d make his life a lot easier. He could never refuse that he’s fallen for that special Yoo Kihyun.

The man sighs then, and stands from the couch. He walks past his son, breaking the boy’s heart at the lack of even a glance in his general direction.

“I’ll give you an hour to pack up your belongings. I’ll not have that kind of behavior in my house, so you can’t stay here anymore. Be gone by the time I get back.”

He hears the front door open and close, but it sounds far off into the distance. His blood turns to molasses as he moves instinctively to comply with the man’s words.

As he packs his things, his entire life seemingly up in the air right now, he can’t help but smile.

Boyeon had probably done this to break him and Kihyun up, he’s sure. But, it couldn’t have blown up in his face anymore, for it’s only proven to Hyunwoo how much he loves the younger, and how much he’s willing to give up for that love.

 

"Thanks for the food, Eomma!" Kihyun says excitedly, popping open the takeout food containers and snapping together his chopsticks excitedly. The older woman chuckles warmly at her son, showing off dimples that closely resemble his.

“You’ve been working so hard, my Kihyunnie,” she tells him, reaching over to teasingly pull at his cheek. “I was passing your favorite chicken place, and I knew I just had to get you a treat. Now eat up quickly, so we can finish before I go to work.” Kihyun chuckles around the piece of chicken he’s shoving down his own throat, humming after doing so.

She grabs the remote to turn on the television, and switches it over to a drama rerun. She and Kihyun have seen it before, but it’s a good episode that they don’t mind watching again.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. Kihyun stares at his mother questioningly, who merely shrugs and leans closer to the food to get a bite. He sighs, and stands from his seat on the floor to see who it is.

“Hyung?!”

Hyunwoo stands on the other side, bags and suitcases surrounding his feet. His face is as emotionless as a statue. Kihyun raises a demanding brow as he quickly pulls his boyfriend inside.

“What’re you doing here? What happened?” Hyunwoo heaves a heavy breath, a tired smile coming to him. He sings out a low ‘oooh’, as if he’s trying to figure out how best to word it.

“My dad got a call, about us,” Hyunwoo finally says. “He kicked me out.”


	6. Chapter 6

“ _He what_?!!”

“He kicked me out.”

Hyunwoo says it as if it’s nothing, but Kihyun catches the flicker of hurt within his eyes.

“Hyunwoo-ya!” his mother’s voice suddenly interjects, causing both boys to turn in surprise. Her head is leaning around the corner, and a brilliant smile is set on her face. “What a pleasant surprise. Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“Mrs. Yoo,” Hyunwoo says, clearing his throat, “it’s nice to see you. I’d love to join you, if that’s alright.” She hums, nodding her head as she returns to the living room. Kihyun turns back to his boyfriend with a skeptical grin.

“You’re giving me the full story later,” he tells the older in a low murmur. Hyunwoo nods easily at this, and follows the younger into the living room.

 

Kihyun’s mother, luckily, doesn’t ask any questions about the bags Hyunwoo has with him. She also doesn’t ask why Hyunwoo is suddenly staying the night. She merely finishes up her dinner and tells Kihyun to get the cot out of the garage for his friend to use. She then leaves them alone, having to go to work to cover a coworker’s shift, and ruffles both their heads before walking out the door.

Hyunwoo sighs after she leaves, wiping his hands on his napkin one final time. Kihyun watches him with an unamused gaze. He readjusts his position to sit cross-legged on the couch, pulling away from his boyfriend in a silent prompt for him to explain what’s happened.

The older delves then into a retelling of what happened when he got home from school, how his father had kicked him out within the hour. He’d rode the bus for a while after packing up his things, which hadn’t taken long due to his minimalistic tendencies, and had found himself in front of Kihyun’s house before he’d even realized he’d gotten off the bus.

“I didn’t mean to just show up,” Hyunwoo tells him quickly. “I’d have called before if I’d known I’d be here…”

“Stop it, hyung,” Kihyun assures him. He reaches over to place a comforting hand on his knee as he adds, “You know you’re welcome here anytime.” He chuckles as he adds jokingly, “I’m pretty sure my eomma loves you more than me at this point.” Hyunwoo smiles gently at the younger, his demeanor surprisingly calm. Kihyun watches him carefully, as if waiting for him to break.

“Well,” Hyunwoo says as he stands, “I’ll go ahead and get the cot.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kihyun tells him. “You’re sleeping in my bed. After the day you’ve had, you deserve more than a creaky old cot.”

“No, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo argues with a shake of his head. “I couldn’t. I’m not even supposed to be here in the first place. I’d feel guilty for making you sleep on a cot.” Kihyun chuckles, shaking his head as well.

“Who said I’d be sleeping on the cot?” Hyunwoo huffs out an amused breath through his nose. Kihyun stands from his perch on the couch and begins picking up the different food containers to take to the kitchen, pausing in his work only long enough to give Hyunwoo a small peck on the cheek.

 

Later that night, the two lie beside each other, in each other’s arms. Kihyun stares up at his boyfriend through the dark, his gentle hand stroking the top of his hair with his eyes glued to the ceiling.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly, his voice barely audible through the shadows. Hyunwoo sighs heavily, the rise and fall of his chest lifting Kihyun’s head with it. It takes Hyunwoo a moment longer to respond than necessary, which only serves to worsen the younger’s concerns.

Finally, he looks down at the smaller, a half-smile quirking up his lips.

“I am, now that I’m with you.”

Thought the answer isn’t particularly satisfactory, it still brings a smile to Kihyun’s face. He finds himself snuggling a bit closer to his hyung, silently assuring the older that he’s there and he’ll never leave as long as he’s needed. Hyunwoo turns on his side and practically cradled Kihyun against his chest, accepting such an offer and promising he’ll always be needed as far as the older is concerned.

 

When Minhyuk asks the next morning _why_ exactly Hyunwoo meets up with them at Kihyun’s side, with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle no less, Hyunwoo tells them what had happened the previous night.

“Hmm,” Minhyuk muses aloud, tapping is chin. “And where did you say your appa works again?” Kihyun rolls his eyes at his same-age friend, and pushes him down the usual path for school as Jooheon and Changkyun follow close beind.

“You’re not going to harass his appa at school, ahjussi,” Kihyun tells him sternly. Minhyuk pouts, and crosses his arms over his chest in defiance.

“Harass is such a harsh word,” Minhyuk muses aloud. “I’d merely have a talk with that stupid, stupid man.” Hyunwoo visibly bristles at this, but Kihyun is sure he’s the only one that notices it judging by how Minhyuk continues to babble about just what he’d say to his father when given the chance. Kihyun falls back to slip his hand into his boyfriend’s in silent comfort. Hyunwoo glances over at him, a small smile flickering across his face, though the hurt in his eyes is still blatantly apparent.

“Shut up, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun suddenly snaps, growing entirely annoyed at Minhyuk’s oblivious ramblings. Minhyuk glances back at his same-age friend in defense. His eyes flick up to meet Hyunwoo’s expression, and seems to finally realize the effects his words are having. Minhyuk hums sheepishly and turns back around, turning his attention to Jooheon and Changkyun to change the subject.

“Honestly,” Kihyun mumbles so low only Hyunwoo can hear, “Minhyuk-ah doesn’t know what he’s saying half the time…”

“He means well,” Hyunwoo chuckles, though the sound is a bit heavier than usual, “unlike Boyeon…”

“Boyeon?” Kihyun asks, his brow creasing together in confusion. “What’s Boyeon got to do with this?”

“Boyeon was the one that called my appa yesterday,” Hyunwoo explains, lifting his gaze up from the cement to glance at Kihyun. “I didn’t tell you that?” The tips of Kihyun’s ears begin to burn, and his grip on Hyunwoo’s hand tightens. Hyunwoo chews on the inside of his cheek, having a feeling he shouldn’t have told Kihyun that…


	7. Chapter 7

Kihyun can’t believe the older hadn’t told him sooner about Boyeon being responsible for the mess. If he’d have known sooner, he knows he’d have been able to control himself when seeing that scumbag. If he’d have been told the previous night, he wouldn’t be sitting out here in front of the principal’s office now. If he’d have had time to process the news, he wouldn’t have punched Boyeon square in the nose when he’d seen him at the gate to the school.

“Yoo Kihyun,” a voice suddenly calls, breaking through his mental ramblings. He glances up from the floor to meet the eyes of the office assistant, a stern-looking woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. He stands and, after taking a deep breath, goes into the office.

“Student-body secretary,” the principal muses aloud as he watches Kihyun take a seat, “top of your class, star student in the choir… I’m surprised to see you in my office right now, Mr. Yoo. Of all the students in the school, you definitely wouldn’t be one I’d pegged to start fights with your peers.” Kihyun grips his knees in an effort to keep himself from speaking. It isn’t this man’s business, after all.

The principal leans forward, folding his hands together as his eyes study every move Kihyun makes.

“I don’t want to suspend you, Kihyun-ssi,” he admits with a sigh. “But, in order to find a way around it, I need to know what this behavior is about. Are you involved in too much, and you’re acting out due to stress? Do you need to cut back on your extracurriculars?” Kihyun shakes his head, chewing on his bottom lip.

“It isn’t that,” Kihyun says at last. “The reason for my actions are personal. He… He did something that’s caused a major rift in the life of someone I care about, and when I saw him this morning I just couldn’t help myself. That’s not even to mention his harassment of me these past few months…” He adds the last part in a low mumble. He hadn’t meant to say it, but it just sort of slips out. The principal shifts in his seat, a look of confusion skipping over his face.

“Kihyun-ssi,” he says, choosing his words carefully, “has Boyeon been… making unwelcome advancements?” Kihyun falls silent once more, mentally chastising himself for bringing it up. He had never said anything before in fear of his sexuality becoming a topic of conversation among the staff at the school, which would then spread to the PTA, and then eventually Hyunwoo’s parents. “If he did, I need you to tell me. This school has a zero-tolerance policy for harassment and bullying, and if he—”

“Songsaengnim,” Kihyun interrupts, shaking his head. “I don’t want to make a big deal out of it. If it got out, it could only make this personal situation much worse.” The older man sighs then, sitting back in his chair with a frown. He obviously doesn’t like the boy’s response, but Kihyun hardens his gaze in a show that he refuses to back down.

“If you change your mind,” he tells Kihyun, “be sure to come find me.” He pauses, staring at Kihyun for only a moment longer before adding, “That’s all. You may go to class now.” Kihyun nods and quickly leaves the room, relieved beyond belief that the man didn’t press him for more information.

 

“I’m just sorry I missed it,” Hyungwon chuckles, his mouth full of food. “Boyeon’s had that punch coming to him for a long time.” He then pouts, his gaze falling to the table. “Of course this happens on the one morning this week I sleep in,” he mutters in discontent.

“It was quite something,” Minhyuk admits as he pops a grape tomato into his mouth. “I only wish I could’ve enjoyed the show more before Hyunwoo pulled him off the scumbag. I’ve heard from the nurse’s office his nose is broken, and one of his teeth was knocked clean out of his gums.” He turns to shoot his same-age friend a proud smirk, but Kihyun can’t bring himself to meet his gaze. He just counts himself lucky that he’d been able to get away with it.

“It was kind of scary…” Changkyun mumbles, making Kihyun feel even worse. “I’ve never seen Kihyun-hyung so mad before.” Jooheon coos at the youngest, and wraps a consoling arm around his shoulders.

“Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo mutters, setting a hand on his knee. Kihyun glances up at him, and the guilt in his heart subsides ever so slightly. “I want to talk with you for a minute. Would you follow me?” Kihyun nods, not even needing to think about it, and gets up with the older to follow him away from the others for some much needed privacy.

They go out into the school courtyard, and take a seat under a tree. The yellowing grass crinkles beneath them, and red and yellow leaves drift around them in the autumn breeze. Kihyun pulls at the grass, ignoring his own bruised knuckles.

He absolutely hates losing control of himself like that… especially in front of Hyunwoo. His short temper isn’t something he’s very proud of, after all. He works hard to keep it under control, but sometimes it ends up getting the better of him… especially when someone he cares about is being attacked.

“Does your hand hurt?” Hyunwoo asks gently. He reaches over to take hold of Kihyun’s wrist, and pulls his hand close to examine it. His warm fingers brush against the younger’s cool skin, rubbing consoling circles into his wrist.

“No, hyung,” Kihyun says sheepishly. He grabs Hyunwoo’s hand to stop its movements, drawing Hyunwoo’s eyes back up to his. “I’m sorry for losing my temper like I did. I don’t like that side of me, or you seeing that side of me. Thank you for pulling me back when you did. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you, yeobo.”

“Trouble?” Hyunwoo asks, frowning confusedly. “If you’ve caused anyone trouble, it was Boyeon…”

“Boyeon only called your appa in the first place because he was jealous that I didn’t go on a date with him,” Kihyun sighs, leaning back against the tree. “And now, this morning… I don’t remember much about it, I was kind of not there mentally, but I do remember I kind of fought you, as well, when you tried to separate me from him.” Hyunwoo leans against the tree, as well. He hums as he wraps a consoling arm around Kihyun’s waist and pulls him a little closer.

“You can’t blame yourself for the awful actions of someone else, Kihyunnie,” he tells his boyfriend. “Besides, I’d prefer this over you going on a date with that jerk any day. There were many things I’d accept to hide our relationship, but not that.” He turns his head slightly and presses a kiss against the shorter’s temple. Kihyun sighs once more, closing his eyes to revel in the touch.

It’s moments like these when he realizes he doesn’t deserve Hyunwoo. The older is so kind and caring… He doesn’t think he’ll ever do enough to deserve him, but that’s okay. He has the rest of his life to become the man Hyunwoo deserves, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ve got to admit,” Kihyun’s mother begins, dropping her purse onto the coffee table with a thud loud enough to make Kihyun jolt, “when I got the call, I didn’t think they had the right phone number. I said to them ‘oh surely you don’t mean Yoo Kihyun, _my_ Yoo Kihyun.’ _My_ Yoo Kihyun knows better than to get into fights at school. _My_ Yoo Kihyun is too good of a boy to break someone’s nose.” She stands in front of her son, her hands placed angrily on her hips with an irate glare set on her face. Kihyun squirms a little, remembering now why he tries so hard to stay out of trouble.

“Well?” she demands. “Explain yourself.” Kihyun gulps hard, and licks his lips nervously as he tries to think of how to word this. Hyunwoo had given him free reign to tell her all he wanted to about the situation, now that his father knows. But, Kihyun doesn’t know just how much he wants to add on to his mother’s mind right now.

“Lee Boyeon,” he begins, unable to meet his mother’s gaze, “has made Hyunwoo-hyung’s home life very difficult. He was kicked out of his home last night because of what Boyeon did.”

“That’s still no… oh…” his eomma falters, clearly having not expected that. Her hands drop from her waist, and she shifts on her feet. She’s silent for a long time, obviously debating whether or not she should continue the lecture or to hear more about what happened. “Does he have a place to stay?” she says eventually, surprising Kihyun. He was sure he’d get more of a lecture.

“Um,” he mumbles sheepishly, “there’s still a couple months left until he can move into his apartment. So, I was hoping he could stay here… maybe.” His mother sighs, and her rejection is clear even in her breath. “I know it’s a lot to ask,” he interjects quickly, “but it’s kind of my fault that all this happened in the first place…” He pauses then, finally able to meet her gaze as he says, “Hyunwoo and I are in love, and when Boyeon found out he told Hyunwoo’s appa out of jealousy, because he’s been asking me out for the past year. That’s why I attacked him today, and that’s why I want Hyunwoo to stay here, because it’s my fault.”

“Ah,” his mother says, nodding her head. She moves to sit beside her son, and wraps a slim arm around his shoulders to pull him into a tight hug. “I had a feeling about you and Hyunwoo, so that doesn’t particularly surprise me. I wish you’d have told me, though.”

“We didn’t tell anyone,” Kihyun tells her reassuringly. “We didn’t even tell the guys. _They_ only found out accidentally. We just didn’t want it getting out and somehow getting back to Hyunwoo’s appa, because we knew something like this would happen if it did.”

“I understand that,” she tells him gently, “but that doesn’t change the fact that my son kept something important like this from me.” She tightens her hold on him, almost squishing the poor teen. “Aiiish, my little Kihyunnie is growing up, falling in love, breaking hearts. I could almost cry at how the time’s flown by.”

“Eom _maaa_ ,” Kihyun protests, though it’s through a smile. He hugs her back, happy beyond belief that he’s finally able to tell his mother about the most important man in his life. They share a laugh, each equal in pitch and tone, and she finally releases him.

“Of course,” she says, standing from the couch to go into the kitchen, “Hyunwoo can stay here for as long as he needs. That doesn’t change, however, that you need to be punished for getting into a fight at school… I need to figure something out, since I can’t very well ground you while your boyfriend is living here.” Kihyun chuckles under his breath, and stands to begin helping her in the kitchen. He begins chopping up vegetables as she pulls them out, and recognizes from the ingredients exactly what she’s making.

It’s one of his favorite kind of stews she makes, and a perfect ending to this kind of day…

 

When Hyunwoo returns to his new home, entirely exhausted after pulling an unplanned shift at his café job. He’d practically jumped at the chance for the extra hours. After all, he wants to get together enough money to be able to pay all his own bills now. Sure, he has enough for the apartment, but he hadn’t factored in a phone bill before, and, with all things considered, he highly doubts he should be relying on his family for that anymore.

Dinner is being set on the table, and Kihyun and his mother greet him with startlingly similar smiles. Hyunwoo had never realized how much Kihyun takes after the woman, his bright smile, his dimples, his caring nature… It’s honestly pretty uncanny.

“Hyung,” Kihyun starts, reaching forward to pull him into a seat, “are you hungry? We made enough for twenty, and we even have dessert in the oven!” Hyunwoo smiles delightedly, nodding at the younger. If there’s something he loves more than his boyfriend, it’s his boyfriend’s cooking.

 

The meal takes hours to eat, what with all the laughter and good energies encircling the trio. Hyunwoo eats about half of what was made, of both the stew and the dessert, and Kihyun’s mother absolutely loves him for it. She notes as she gathers up the dishes the lack of leftovers, saying how lucky it is he’ll be staying with them now. Kihyun glances over, a question in his eyes. Hyunwoo only nods, telling him it’s okay for his mother to say things like that.

After all, he can’t help but agree with her. He’s much happier now, throughout this single night, than he had ever been in his own home.

“Mrs. Yoo,” Hyunwoo suddenly says, earning a curious glance from both the woman and her son. “I was hoping to speak with you privately for a moment, if that’s alright…” Kihyun’s brow creases together in confusion at the request, but his mother only nods. She shoos Kihyun off, a knowing air about her, and before he knows it he’s been exiled from his own kitchen. He stays on the stairs a moment, unsure if he should stay and eavesdrop or not, but he eventually trudges up them slowly. Hyunwoo had asked for privacy, so he’ll give them privacy… for now.


	9. Chapter 9

“Mrs. Yoo,” the teenager begins, shifting in his seat. The woman takes a seat, a slight smile playing across her lips. “I’m guessing Kihyunnie’s filled you in on… everything.” She hums, nodding that her son had, indeed, filled her in. “First off, I’d like to officially ask if I may stay here until my apartment lease begins. It won’t be long, only a couple months.”

“Of course, Hyunwoo-ya,” she tells him without hesitation. “You don’t even have to ask.” She pauses, drumming her fingers against the wooden table at which they sit as she asks, “Would you like me to talk with your parents about this? I know it may not help, but I’m more than willing to try.”

“Thank you,” Hyunwoo says, “but I don’t think it’d be a good idea. My appa has always been very obvious about how he feels about… people like me, so I don’t think it’d do much good.”

“What’s your eomma got to say about all this?” she asks curiously. Her eyes widen in surprise at the boy’s shrug.

“She hasn’t contacted me,” Hyunwoo answers honestly. “For all I know, she could be out of town for business. Sometimes there’ll be last-minute trips her company sends her on, and she has to leave the same day she’s assigned it. If that’s the case, she’ll contact me when she gets home.” _I hope_ , Hyunwoo adds silently, though he doesn’t want Kihyun’s mother to look at him with any more sympathy than she already is.

“The offer still stands,” the woman tells him. “You have always been close to my Kihyunnie, and I’ve considered you a bit like a son of my own, so if I can help you in this situation I’m delighted to.”

“Thank you,” Hyunwoo says genuinely, bowing his head forward as he speaks. She gives him a gentle smile, one that Hyunwoo finds easy to return. She makes as if to stand, clearly assuming that’s the end of it, but the boy remains seated. “There’s something else I’d like to ask you about.” She pauses, quirking up a curious brow as she sits back down.

“I love your son,” he says bluntly. He’s unsure of blunt is particularly the way to go in this kind of conversation, but he most certainly doesn’t want to be misunderstood. “He’s been more considerate, and more understanding than I could have ever hoped for. When he first asked me out a year ago, I didn’t think it’d work. I told him when he first asked me out that I couldn’t offer him much, that he deserved much more than sneaking around and hiding from everyone.

“But, he told me he didn’t care. He said he knew what he wanted, and he wanted to be with me. He said he was willing to wait as long as necessary for me, whether it be for me to say yes or to tell my parents about myself. Of course, I said yes before my parents found out, but you know that,” he adds almost sheepishly, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he thinks of that day. “I know we’re still young, and I don’t’ mean to ask him anytime soon, but I’d like to ask for your permission to marry your son, to join your family, when we’re both ready.”

Kihyun’s mother sucks in a breath through her front teeth, clearly having not expected such a question. She stares unwaveringly at the teenager sitting across from her for an interminable amount of time, every tick of the clock feeling like an eternity to him.

Finally, she blinks, and a smile returns to her expression.

“Well,” she says, causing Hyunwoo’s heart to pound violently against his ribs, “if that’s the case, you better get used to calling me eomeonim.” Hyunwoo release a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, it coming out in a slight chuckle.

“Thank you!” he says relievedly, bowing as low as he can in his chair. “I’ll make him happy, you won’t regret it. I swear.” She chuckles warmly, and reaches over to pat his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, dear,” she sighs. “I know I won’t. Now, go on upstairs. I’m sure Kihyunnie’s just _dying_ to know what we’re talking about.” Hyunwoo laughs himself, picturing all too clearly how his boyfriend is probably pacing around in his room, tearing his hair out at not knowing what’s happening. Hyunwoo nods, only pausing to bow once more after he stands before leaving the kitchen.

She watches him go, a wistful, proud light painting her eyes.

 

“The hell are they talking about??” Minhyuk asks, his impatient tone only serving to worsen Kihyun’s own aggravation.

“I don’t know!” Kihyun bursts out. “It’s not as if I stayed behind to eavesdrop. I’m not you, Minhyuk-ah.” Minhyuk groans, obviously rolling his eyes at such a comment.

“You should be more like me sometimes,” he spits back, “ _then_ you’d know what’s going on downstairs.” Kihyun shakes his head as he sits down on his bed, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged.

“Hyunwoo will tell me,” Kihyun tells him. “He’s physically and mentally incapable of keeping anything from me.” Minhyuk laughs again, humming in agreement. “Anyway, what’d you call about, Minhyuk-ah? Anything important?”

“I was just wondering if you’re willing to let me copy your math homework tomorrow morning,” Minhyuk sighs. “Hoseok invited me out, so I’m going to meet up with him at the park.”

“Fine, fine,” Kihyun relents easily. He hears a familiar set of heavy footsteps on the stairs, and he quickly adds, “I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Give me full details!” Minhyuk requests. Kihyun only hums in response, and quickly hangs up the call as Hyunwoo enters the room.

“What was that about?” Kihyun asks, not even allowing Hyunwoo enough time to fully close the door behind himself. Hyunwoo chuckles under his breath, and closes the distance between them. He presses a loving kiss against the younger’s lips, effectively taking his breath away. Hyunwoo’s kisses tend to have that effect on him…

“You’ll find out,” Hyunwoo tells him, still smiling as he pulls away. He then goes to one of his bags and grabs some pajamas before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. Kihyun purses his lips, very much not liking that answer at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Kihyun is sure the older has forgotten their earlier-discussed plans for the night, since he isn’t even home yet. He can’t really blame his boyfriend, considering the week he’s had, but he can’t help but be a bit disappointed nonetheless.

 _God, Kihyun_ , he mentally chastises, _Hyunwoo got kicked out of his house this week… He’s got more on his plate than some silly little anniversary date. He’s got to work twice as hard now so he can afford things like a cell phone._  He sighs heavily, curling up on the couch as guilt takes over. He hadn’t thought to bring up their date night at school today, having not known that Hyunwoo had gotten an offer for an extra shift that night.

He hardens his gaze at the television screen, deciding to give it a bit more time before he starts putting food away. Who knows? Maybe he’ll be walking in in only a minute…

 

Hyunwoo sighs heavily as he trudges down the sidewalk. It’s been a long day, longer than he had anticipated. But, he couldn’t very well turn down the offer for the extra hours, not after practically begging his boss to throw any extra shifts his way in the first place. At least now it’s over, and he can crawl into bed and sleep in before his afternoon shifts tomorrow with his boyfriend.

He pauses at the door, feeling as if he’s forgotten something. He doesn’t know what, though. He’d made sure to get all his things before leaving school, and he hadn’t taken anything out during work. He has his phone, his keys…

Unable to think of what it could be, he frowns and opens the door. He bends over to take off his shoes and places his bag beside the shoe rack. He would take it with him, but the last thing he needs to be doing right now is homework. He sees the light on in the living room and walks towards it, figuring Kihyun had waited up for him again.

He can’t help but chuckle warmly at finding his cute boyfriend fast asleep on the couch, the television remote still in his hand. His head is dropped to the side, halfly resting against his shoulder. His lips are parted, though no noise comes out. Hyunwoo walks in and gently takes the remote from him, unable to keep from smiling.

Kihyun stirs at the touch, a light a sleeper as ever, and blinks blearily at the sudden appearance of his boyfriend.

“Hyung?” he asks, his voice thickened by sleep. “What time is it?” His eyes are barely even half open, and it’s all Hyunwoo has in him to keep from cooing.

“Just after 1,” Hyunwoo answers softly. Kihyun bolts up, eyes widening as he’s suddenly very much awake. Kihyun glances over at the clock hanging nearby in disbelief, a groan escaping him. Hyunwoo is confused by his behavior, but can’t help but find it endearing all the same.

“Did you eat?” Kihyun asks, standing as he rubs at his face. Hyunwoo nods, making as if to follow him.

“I ate on my last break,” he answers. “Why? You weren’t waiting on me to eat, were you?” he adds as he steps into the kitchen.

It’s then that he sees it, the homecooked dinner. Four side dishes, one entrée, even a dessert set in the center of the table… A cake with candles just waiting to be lit.

Hyunwoo remembers then what it is he’s forgotten, and absolutely hates himself for it.

“Oh, God,” he mumbles, his face blazing red in embarrassment. “Kihyunnie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realize what day it was, the week’s been so crazy. I—”

“I know, hyung,” Kihyun sighs, moving to the counter to pull out Tupperware. “You don’t have to explain, I understand. Go on to bed, I’ll clean up here and be there in a minute.” Hyunwoo shifts where he stands, noting his boyfriend’s tense shoulders. Kihyun’s mad, and he can’t really blame him. He walks over, and wraps his arms around the shorter’s small waist. He nuzzles his face into his shoulder apologetically.

Kihyun noticeably relaxes in the hold, leaning back against Hyunwoo. He doesn’t want to be mad, but he can’t help but be peeved about Hyunwoo forgetting about him. Still, he understands the extenuating circumstances, and Hyunwoo is here now, so… He sighs in defeat, turning around and wrapping his arms around the older to return the embrace.

“I swear I’ll make this up to you,” Hyunwoo tells him, his voice a mere whisper in the silent room. Kihyun chuckles breathily, pulling back enough to give him a bright smile.

“You’ve had a long day,” he says, “so the best thing you can do for me right now is to go to bed.” Hyunwoo hums, deciding it best to comply, and leans down to kiss his beautifully caring boyfriend gratefully. He then turns away and shuffles off, allowing Kihyun to get to cleaning.

 

Hyunwoo awakens Kihyun the next morning with breakfast in bed. Granted, the eggs are a little burned, and the rice could’ve done with more time to cook, but Kihyun’s heart just sings at the gesture. They stay in Kihyun’s room for almost half the day, but Hyunwoo eventually has to go back to work.

“One day,” he promises, “I won’t have to work so hard, and every morning can be like this morning.” Kihyun absolutely love the sound of that, and kisses Hyunwoo goodbye with vigor to show him as much. Hyunwoo pouts a little, kissing the younger once more before having to tear himself away. Kihyun can only chuckle at the older’s reaction, and finally gets out of bed to clean the dishes.

 

Hyunwoo’s day was on the road to being absolutely perfect. He’d managed to make things up to Kihyun, he was only working one shift today, and Mrs. Yoo… or eomeonim, is working another graveyard shift, so they’ll have the house to themselves to make another attempt at their date. Yep, the day was looking up for the teenager.

That is, until he gets to work, and he sees who’s waiting for him just outside.


	11. Chapter 11

“Eomma?” Hyunwoo asks, nearly dropping his apron on the sidewalk. His mother stands from the small café table then, and rushes over to give him a bone-crushing hug. He doesn’t even hesitate before he wraps his own arms around her thin frame. He picks her up and spins her round, relieved beyond belief to see her.

“My precious little teddy bear!” his mother cries upon being set down, still hugging him. “Your appa just told me what happened when I got back… I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so, so sorry…” Her voice begins to crack, and Hyunwoo pulls back finally to wipe away her tears.

“No, Eomma no,” he mumbles, his heart breaking at the sight. He leads her over gently to the table she had been waiting for him at, and sits down beside her. “You didn’t know, how would you have? I don’t blame you, Eomma, really.”

“I should’ve been there, Hyunwoo,” she insists. “I should’ve been there for you.” She pauses, and takes a deep breath as if to steady herself. He pats her hand comfortingly as she seemingly steadies herself. “I’ve moved out of the house,” she tells him, earning a gasp of surprise. “I’m staying with your halmeoni for now, and I want you to come with me.”

“I can’t,” Hyunwoo tells her a bit too quickly. She raises a questioning brow, and Hyunwoo struggles to for a moment to find a reason for staying behind aside from Kihyun. “I’m close to graduating, Eomma. It’s more practical for me to just stay here. I also have that apartment I’m moving into soon. It just doesn’t make sense for me to move off into the country.”

“Then where will you stay?” she asks, sounding a bit suspicious.

“… I have a place,” is all he tells her. She hums in an almost knowing tone, and she grins ever so slightly.

“With this… boyfriend… of yours?” she prods. Her voice grows a bit tense at the term, but she powers through it all the same. Hyunwoo understands her struggle. It’d have been an adjustment when he’d figured out he was gay. He can only imagine what it’s like for his mother. But, at least she’s making the effort, for which Hyunwoo couldn’t be more thankful.

“You’ve met him before,” Hyunwoo adds, unsure of how much of the situation his father had actually told her. “It’s Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun.”

“I’ve always liked that boy,” the woman muses aloud. “He knows his own mind, which is rare for someone his age. He’s a bit outspoken, but…” She chuckles, clearly remembering how the younger had gotten into an argument one night over dinner with her husband. “Well, it isn’t always a bad thing to be outspoken when the situation warrants it.” Hyunwoo laughs as well, nodding at her spot-on description.

“He’s been amazing through all this,” Hyunwoo finds himself saying. “He and his eomma took me in without hesitation.” His mother’s smile only grows at hearing this.

“I’m glad to hear there are such kind people in your life,” she says, “but I’ll still speak with his eomma about all this. I’d like to thank her for her compassion, and to see how I can pay her back for whatever she’s spent to take care of you.” Hyunwoo hums in acknowledgment. He notices out of the corner of his eye how his boss knocks on the front window and gestures for him to come inside. Hyunwoo glances down at his watch, and immediately stands at noticing how he’s technically late for his shift now.

“I’ve got to go,” he tells his mother, leaning down to kiss her temple. “I’ll call you later tonight.” She reaches out to squeeze his arm affectionately, her eyes shining with pride.

“Even though I wish things didn’t happen this way,” she tells him softly, “I’m so happy for you. You seem so much more at ease now than before. As your eomma, I couldn’t be happier.” Hyunwoo nods, smiling so wide his eyes become mere crescents. He then leaves her for work, eager to get this shift over with so he can get home to Kihyun…

He chuckles to himself at the thought, unable to come up with anything that could ever sound better than that.

 

Kihyun couldn’t be happier for his boyfriend when the older gets back from work. Hyunwoo’s just finished telling the younger about what transpired between him and his mother, and he’s on cloud nine.

“Let’s go out tonight,” Hyunwoo suggests suddenly, pulling Kihyun into his lap. “I want to celebrate.” Kihyun chuckles under his breath, readjusting so his new perch is as comfortable as possible.

“I’d love to,” Kihyun tells him, “but you’re working so hard right now to save money. Why don’t we save it ‘till later, after you’ve moved into your new place? That way we can have even more to… _celebrate_.” He smirks and quirks up his left eyebrow as he finishes the thought, hoping Hyunwoo gets his implication. Judging from the slight groan emitting from his throat, he most certainly does.

“You’re such a tease, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo sighs, tightening his hold on the younger. Kihyun merely yelps out a high-pitched laugh, his dimples showing fully on his cheeks. The shorter then leans up to press a gentle kiss to his jaw, wrapping his arms round his boyfriend’s middle for a hug.

A sad thought suddenly crosses his mind, and he grips even tighter around his hyung. He’s quickly gotten used to living with Hyunwoo despite the short amount of time that’s passed, and he can’t even bring himself to consider how he’ll be moving out sooner rather than later.

 _Just cherish the time we have now_ , he tells himself. _Just enjoy now, and worry about all that later…_


	12. Epilogue

The remainder of the school year passes by with little to no events. Time practically flies for Hyunwoo. It feels as if only a week more passes before he’s moving into his own apartment. Kihyun had tried to talk him into staying a bit longer, though he’ll deny it with a passion if ever accused of such a thing. But, he’s pretty sure the fact that he had left an empty drawer and half the closet free for his boyfriend is what finally brought him around to the idea.

Hyunwoo reintroduces Kihyun to his mother, at the woman’s behest, and the two instantly bond… much to Hyunwoo’s utter delight. Minhyuk had warned him against a team-up of his mother and his boyfriend when he’d found out, but the older had shrugged it off. Considering how his father will never be in the picture again, he couldn’t be happier that his mother is so accepting.

 

Graduation comes before they know it. Hyunwoo walks across the stage without stumbling, thank god, and takes his diploma with one of the biggest smiles he’s ever had in his life. It’s been a tumultuous year, to say the least, and he’s just glad that it’s all over. Kihyun watches him with a prideful gaze, and doesn’t hold back from cheering him on despite being onstage with the rest of the choir.

Luckily, Boyeon had decided to drop the class shortly after the incident at the school gate, so the day is even free of him.

 

After a party at Kihyun’s house and a celebration dinner at a high-end restaurant, Kihyun and Hyunwoo finally get some time to themselves. They say goodbye to their friends and mothers, and walk away together to Hyunwoo’s apartment.

 

Kihyun climbs into bed with a sigh, one of Hyunwoo’s tshirts swallowing him up as he finds his typical perch in his boyfriend’s lap. He rests his hands on the older’s bare chest, his smile unwavering.

“I’m so proud of you, aga,” he says softly, causing Hyunwoo’s own grin to grow. “After all that you’ve had to go through this year... It feels like it’s finally over.” Hyunwoo hums as he brings a hand up to run up and down Kihyun’s back.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you,” he tells him, truly meaning it. “You made everything so much easier to bear.” He sighs, his body relaxing against the mattress as he adds a faint, “I love you,” in nothing more than a mumble. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, and leans forward to kiss the older man deeply.

“I love you, too,” he whispers, pressing their foreheads together. Hyunwoo’s hands somehow find the hem of his shirt, and slip underneath the thin fabric to just touch the younger’s cool skin.

Kihyun laughs breathily, knowing that, despite their mutual exhaustion, they’re in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! Here we are again, at the end of a fic. Thank you for every comment and kudo, it means so much to me :,)
> 
> I have some fun news to announce, as well... Druekee (a great friend of mine and author on here) and I have gotten together to start a little project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read! And, best of all, if it's a sort of embarrassing request (ie something on the smutty side), you can leave the request anonymously! We'd love to write you guys stuff that you /want/ to read, and this is a great way to help us do that. The only requirement is that it has to include at least one MONSTA X member.
> 
> Go to https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3


End file.
